Best Birthday
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are trying to look for a good present for their mother, but will this bring Hikaru and Kaoru closer to their relationship with each other.


Huff…huff…huff.

Loud footsteps in the hallway, breath inhaling and exhaling at a fast pace, heart pounding in a flash, and one question coming into mind of a young 16 year old, orange haired Host club member. "Where's Kaoru?"

Hikaru, the oldest of the two, was looking for his nowhere to be seen twin brother, but he suspected that the only place that Kaoru could be in this whole building was~, the abandoned music room, on the third floor.

Hikaru already passed 37 classes, and now it was time to go upstairs. "Gotcha!"

Hikaru slammed the host club door open, rose petals swirling, and Hikaru covering his eyes from them.

"Welcome." The apparently _**5**_ club members said in unison.

"I'm really sick and tired of that always happening when they think that a stupid fan girls' coming" Hikaru whispered under his breath.

"Oh Hikaru, it's just you." A blond 2ed year that looks like a price said in disappointment, and then turned his attention to Haruhi, but then looked at Kyoya who gave a smile, making the blond blush a light pink.

"Yea", "WHERES KAORU?"

They pointed to their right to where Kaoru was sitting on the host club couch, listening to music, and forgetting about his club.

Kaoru looked up, and smiled. "Oh, Hikaru…what..."

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru on the shoulders, interrupting Kaoru's question, his eyes wide as crazy.

Hikaru's expression scared Kaoru so bad, his baby hair stood up for a second.

Hikaru began to open his mouth.

Kaoru's eyes began to widen and his heart began pounding fast like crazy, and all he could think of was what Hikaru was going to say next, or do next, and why his heart was beating so fast from Hikaru's touch.

Hikaru gave Kaoru a freakishly creepy smile**.****"****Kaoru do you know what day it is today?"**

Kaoru blinked three times "Uh, um Friday."

For a second there Hikaru began to laugh like Nekozawa.

Everyone in the host club was scared, well except Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi; Tamaki was the one that was mostly scared, because he thought Nekozawa was in the room ready to put a curse on him.

"No Kaoru…today is…" Hikaru looked up at Kaoru "Mom's Birthdayyyyyy."

"Yea I know."

Hikaru fell on the floor, and then got right back up. "How did you remember?"

"Hikaru, it's on the calendar right in front of the fridge."

"Kaoru you know when I go near that fridge, reading is most definitely not on my mind."

"Oh well I can't do anything about that, now can I." Kaoru started to laugh under his breath.

"Hmm, well then what did you get her."

"Honestly, I didn't get her anything yet, I was actually thinking that we both should go and get her a present together." Kaoru suggested

"Yeaaa, yea that's a great idea Kaoru." "Hey boss sorry but we're going to have to skip for today."

"Hmm, well since you have to skip today for your mother, I guess it'll be alright."

"Thanks boss" "Kaoru lets go"

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand which randomly made Kaoru's heart beat faster, and Kaoru blush.

"What was that?" Kaoru said under his breath not wanting Hikaru to hear him.

Kaoru then placed his other hand that was not being held by Hikaru, and he put it on his chest to feel his heart. "Why are you beating so fast?"

Hikaru stopped and turned to Kaoru. "What was that Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up mad at himself for making his brother hear him.

"Huh, oh nothing Hikaru…I'm just talking to myself."

Hikaru smiled and patted Kaoru's head. "You're so cute Kaoru."

Kaoru's face got red. At first he didn't notice, and then quickly turned away so Hikaru wouldn't see his face red like that.

Hikaru turned away from his brother, still holding Kaoru's hand and running.

Then they stopped. "Hikaru I got an idea."

"What?" Hikaru said gasping for air.

"K, what's mom's favorite store?"

"Umm, uh, umm"

"Ketsuna Tsunami" the twins said in unison.

"We can go and by mom that dress that she's always looking at, and wanting to buy."

"Why doesn't she just by it? I mean like come on, we're rich." Hikaru said rolling his eyes

"I don't know she said something about showing off and, looking to young, but every time she gets near that dress her eyes sparkle."

"Oh wow, woman."

Kaoru chuckled "yea."

"Okay we don't have any time."

"Yea your right…Hikaru call the chauffeur to come and pick us up."

"K."

The chauffeur came right away with the limo

"Kinichi, drive us to Ketsuna Tsunami." The oldest twin said

"Yes young master."

Kaoru laid his head on the window. Man I'm so tired. He kept thinking.

Kaoru's POV

.

Normal POV

Hikaru turned his face to the right to see what Kaoru was doing.

Hikaru smiled and giggled just a bit "Oh wow he fell asleep." "He looks so cute."

"Kinichi put up the windows, Kaoru's sleeping and I don't want him to see all that light."

"Yes young master." (By the way there's this window that's black so they don't have to see the sun and they have this window that separates Kinichi from the twins, so Hikaru and Kaoru won't see Kinichi, and Kinichi won't see them.)

Kinichi put up the windows.

Hikaru put Kaoru on his lap, and placed Kaoru's head on his shoulder.

Kaoru said in his sleep "Ketsuna…, dress…, mom…, Birthday." And then went right back to sleep.

Hikaru chuckled "He's so cute."

Hikaru started to play with kaoru's bang. Hikaru laughed "why is he so cute."

Hikaru stopped laughing, he looked at Kaoru's eye lashes "Kaoru how come you have such long eye lashes?" "And your skins so soft" "also you have the cutest nose ever." "Wait a minute, we're identical, Ha-ha I'm so stupid" "but even if that's true we're different in many ways."

Hikaru started to feel Kaoru's ears, and started to put what he said about Kaoru in order, strange I know but he randomly just did it.

"Long eye lashes, soft skin, cute nose, funny ears but still cute" "wait I'm missing something."

Hikaru looked down on Kaoru's lips; he felt his heart pound right through his chest. Then he turned away.

"What… what was that."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru's lips again, and started to blush.

"S…soft, l…lips…I…I think"

Hikaru shock his head.

"No that would be stupid, he's my brother."

"I wouldn't ever do something like that, I mean like seriously, me kissing Kaoru's, sweet...juicy...kissable, lips."

Hikaru started to lean closer to Kaoru, bringing their lips into contact. What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? Was what Hikaru kept on telling himself.

And BAM, it happened, Hikaru finally kissed Kaoru.

Hikaru quickly pulled away, covering his lips that were on his brothers, with his hand.

Hikaru's eyes were shaking. What did I just do? Hikaru told himself.

Why…why did I kiss my _brother…WHY?_

Hikaru looked down on Kaoru, Kaoru was still sleeping. "How…how is he still…sleeping?"

"Young master Hikaru we're here." Hikaru heard his chauffer say

"Oh yes, we...we're coming out." Hikaru started to shack Kaoru "Kaoru w…whack up."

"Mmm what…what is it Hikaru?"

Hikaru blushed. "Uh um we're here."

Kaoru opened his eyes, and then screamed. "Hikaru did I sleep for that long it's already night time." "And moms present we forgot to get it."

Hikaru gave a little chuckle but then started to laugh so much harder.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru in confusion. "Wha…what's so funny Hikaru."

"Ha-ha ah…Ka…Kaoru… you…you've only… been…sl… sleeping for…15… 15 minutes." Hikaru said catching for breath

"15 min…minutes."

"Yea, I just asked Kinichi if he could put up the windows because you were sleeping."

"Really?" Kaoru said blushing, and in relief.

"Yea." Hikaru said smiling.

"Tha…thank you Hikaru."

"You…you're welcome."

They looked into each other's golden eyes.

They were getting closer, and closer to each other.

"Young masters we're he…"

"Uh did I interrupt something?"

They turned away really quickly, with a sweat drops on their head.

"Uh no, you didn't I was just…checking to see if, um Kaoru had an eyelash stuck in his eye."

"Yea thank for checking Hikaru."

"You…you're welcome."

Hikaru and Kaoru said laughing mysteriously,

Hikaru and Kaoru got out the limo.

"We'll be right back Kinichi." Kaoru said as Hikaru was stretching.

"Yes young master."

"Ready Hikaru?"

"Ahhhhh…yea."

"K lets go." Kaoru said blushing and looking at Hikaru's hand.

"Uh, um, Hikaru."

Hikaru turned around.

"Yea Kaoru."

"Can I…hold…your hand?"

Hikaru's eyes widened

"Um, uh…yea…su…sure"

Hikaru and Kaoru locked hands, and to both the twins it was magical, sadly they didn't know that the other twin thought that.

They walked into the store not caring if people looked at them.

"Wait where's that dress again?" Hikaru said.

"Oh, it's upstairs."

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

Hikaru and Kaoru heard there names, but they didn't know who was calling their names.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Hika Chan, Kao Chan."

The voices' were getting a bit louder.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys turn around."

That voice was familiar, and then they turned around.

It was Kyoya and Honey-senpai.

"Oh hey guys." Kaoru said

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Kyoya said.

"Just looking for our moms birthday present." The twins said in unison.

"Oh yea today's your moms birthday, that's why you guys left early."

"Yea, well would you guys like to join us?" Kaoru said.

"YES!" Honey senpai said

"Hey Honey now that I think about it where's Mori."

Honey looked down, he looked a bit depressed at that question "H…he said that he… um had to… um go to the dojo to get this thing…" "So he wasn't able to come today."

"Look Honey they have all your favorite flavored cakes, Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry." After Kaoru said that, Honeys sad mood left and already he had flowers circling his head, then he went on prancing over to where the yummies were.

Hikaru elbowed Kyoya "hey how come Honey senpai reacted like that, when Kaoru asked him that question?"

"Oh you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Mori has apparently been ignoring Honey senpai."

HIkarus' eyes widened.

"No way you're lying; Mori would never do that to Honey senpai."

'I mean like if that was me and Kaoru, I don't know what I would be able to do, if Kaoru all of a sudden started to ignore me.' Hikaru thought.

"Honey senpai really cares for Mori, but he has been trying not to cry so that he doesn't worry us, but as you can see it's really hard for him right now, no matter how hard he tries to hide it."

"Poor Honey senpai."

"Yea." Kyoya looked out the window

"Looks like it's getting late, we better get going."

"Oh yea Kaoru and I have to go and get our moms dress, I forgot about that for a sec."

"Oh I'll go with you guys."

"Okay."

(Sorry you guys, now it's time to get back to Hikaru and Kaoru.)

"Bye you guys!" Honey senpai yelled out.

"Bye, see you guys later."Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Okay we finally got that dress, let's go." Hikaru said.

"Mmm, ok."

"Kaoru are you okay?"

"Y…yea I'm just a bit…"

"KAORU." Kaoru fell in Hikaru's arms.

"KAORU, KAORU, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Hi…Hikaru I…I'm fine." "I'm just a bit li...Light headed."

"Then let's go home, okay."

"O…okay."

Hikaru lifted Kaoru up. Hikaru startled Kaoru which made

Kaoru's eyes grew wide. "Hi…Hikaru what…what are you doing."

"Lifting my light headed brother up."

"You're not feeling well so I'm going to take care of you Kaoru." As Hikaru said that he looked away as a light shade of pink crossed his cheeks.

Just hearing that made Kaoru blush; it always made Kaoru feel special, and loved when Hikaru was always so caring. Hikaru only showed that side of him to Kaoru.

'Hikaru, how did I get so lucky to have a brother like you?' Kaoru thought.

Kaoru placed his head on Hikaru's shoulder and dozed off for a bit.

As Hikaru walked out of the store, already it was night time, when Hikaru looked down at his brother, the moons light captured Kaoru's vivid face structure, which made Hikaru blush twice as hard as before.

'Do I honestly look like that?'

'Kaorus…Kaorus…he's…, beautiful.' Hikaru's eyes widened

'Did I honestly just say that?'

'NO! Stop thinking like that, K…Kaoru's my little _**twin**_ brother, how could it be possible for me to even have feelings for my own brother. Just thinking about it discusses me.'

"Hi…Hikaru"

"Don't worry my sweet Kaoru; Kenichi's pulling up right now."

Kaoru blushed "K."

Hikaru placed Kaoru on his lap when they got to limo, just like before.

"Kenichi go straight to the mansion."

"Yes young master."

"Don't worry Kaoru we'll be home in no time."

"Don't worry Hikaru, okay… besides I'm starting to feel better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea…I think that all I need is to take a nap."

"Ok, Kaoru…sleep for a while then go when we get there I'll wake you up."

"K."

Hikaru looked out the window, and up in the sky, "Man it looks like it's about to rain."

"Oh yea I remember the weather retards saying that it's going to rain, for once their right about the weather."

Hikaru sighed "Why are they even weather guys when they never get the weather correct?"

"Maybe it's some kind of jock."

Hikaru's eyes widened, then quickly looked at his baby brother looking like a cute teddy bear sleeping, Hikaru blushed then remembered that there was going to be thunder and lighting, two of the seven things that Kaoru was desperately afraid of.

"Kenichi hurry" Hikaru said softly so that he would not wake up Kaoru.

"Yes young master Hikaru."

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the Hitachiin residence.

All the maids greeted them respectfully "Hello young masters."

Hikaru wasn't in the mood to listen to whatever they had to say so he pointed to one of the maids "You, I want you to take this dress that's in the limo, and brig it upstairs to our room."

"What about young master Kaoru?" The maid asked.

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he passed the maid. "Don't worry I've got him, just get the dress."

"Ah, y…yes young master Hikaru."

"After you bring the dress up here, you may all go home."

They bowed and said "Yes young master." In unison and then went inside to get there stuff, then leave.

Hikaru walked upstairs to their room, the maid followed carefully holding the dress, and then went in front of Hikaru to open the door for the young Hitachiin, holding the other Hitachiin in his safe arms, the only place that Kaoru felt like nothing bad could ever happen to him.

"Okay place the dress over there." Hikaru commanded pointing to the desk, Kaoru usually uses to do his homework.

"Y…yes young master." she said then right away running to Kaoru's desk carefully placing the dress on it.

"Is that all young master?"

"Yes you can go now, and tell everyone not to come back until Sunday."

(Sunday was the day that they were going to give their mother a party even though her birthday was today; apparently they found out that their mother had another fashion show, in Virginia; and that did tick them off because today was her birthday she at least needed a break; and also they went through all that to find out that their mother was going to come back on Sunday.)

The maid bowed. "Yes young master, I will inform the other to come on Sunday." She bowed once more, and quietly left the room.

Hikaru carefully placed his light headed baby brother on the bed trying not to disturb his rest. And besides why would he, Kaoru was always adorable when he was asleep, which was one of the greatest views ever to Hikaru.

Hikaru looked down seeing his brothers' chest rising and falling every time he inhaled and exhaled. Then Hikaru's eyes trailed up to where Kaoru's lips were. Immediately Hikaru's heart skipped a beat, and Hikaru's cheeks turned a light red.

'Wha…what's going on? No, no, no, no not again with what happened earlier, no I'm not going to do what I did before.' Hikaru thought, then that seen came back into Hikaru's mind, and his whole face turned red. 'My…my hearts racing again.'

Hikaru's eyes were glued to Kaoru's lips urging to just place his lips on them. Why can't Hikaru just have those lips that he's relived he's wanted _**so**_~~~ much? 'It's wrong to want to have them, there my _**brothers'**_, not to mention my _**twin **_brothers.' Hikaru thought.

But even though Hikaru knew that he was right about that, he couldn't stop himself, he knew that he **really** wanted those lips, so he slowly brought his face closer to Kaoru's holding his breath so that he wouldn't make Kaoru feel air on his face. At last Hikaru got what he wanted, but right after he broke the kiss, he gasped seeing Kaoru staring straight into his eyes.

Hikaru was panicking 'wha…what should I do? What should I do? What should I do? Somebody help me?' Hikaru's eyes were pretty wide, so Kaoru already knew that Hikaru didn't know what to do or say next, so to break the awkwardness, Kaoru spoke up first. "Hik…Hikaru wha…what was that f…for?"

Out of all the questions in the world, that was the hardest questions Hikaru could possibly ever answer, even the questions in his modern literature class were easier then that question and he hates modern literature.

Hikaru couldn't respond to that question, it was just too hard.

**Kaoru's POV**

When I woke up seeing Hikaru's eyes shut, and feeling Hikaru's lips on mine, I honestly thought that it was a dream; one of the **best** dreams in the world, but later on it got to me that it wasn't a dream, but just the real thing.

At first I was a little confused of course; I mean like why would Hikaru kiss _**me**_ his own _**brother**_. But then I paused and thought, _**I**_lately have actually wanted to "connect" more with Hikaru. Right now I feel pretty dumb for asking Hikaru a question that I knew he wasn't going to be able to answer, I mean like I wouldn't be able to answer a question like that either. So I'm going to help him out.

**Hikaru's POV**

Okay at a time like this most people would run, or would knock the other person unconscious and **then** run, but I can't do that to Kaoru. My mouth was slowly opening just for something to come out, but it was so hard for the right answer to come out I mean like say this for example "didn't kiss you, there was something on the corner of your mouth, and I was about to get it until I slipped on _**your **_shoes and my lips out of nowhere when on yours, sorry about that" or this one which nobody would _**ever**_ use "I wanted to remember what I ate for breakfast, and since we both ate the same thing maybe the taste is still on your lips, so I just wanted to remember and…yea…" and then there will be an awkward silence, see that's why nobody would ever use something as stupid as that. So instead I was going to say something else.

"Okay Kaoru I'm…" I was cut off by Kaoru when he placed his finger on my lips to shush me up, and I was so~ grateful for that.

"Hikaru can I ask you something?" I blinked twice at him and responded with an "mmhm."

Kaoru took his finger out of my lips and placed his head down so that all I would see was his bangs covering his eyes, but even though they were covering his eyes, I still saw a light blush cross Kaoru's cheeks. Man was Kaoru cute or what.

"Hikaru ha…have you been feeling st…_strange_ lately?" I was confused.

"What do you mean by _strange_?"

"I mean like, have you been feeling strange around me?"

Hikaru now knew what he meant by _strange _and Kaoru was right he has been feeling strange around Kaoru.

"Yes" "I have been feeling strange around you Kaoru, and I don't think that I liked it, since I didn't know why I felt like that."

**Back to me telling the story :) (But not for long)**

Right after Kaoru heard Hikaru say that, Kaoru's heart felt like it was breaking into tiny little useless pieces, that didn't need to be there anymore.

Kaoru's head went down so that his bang would cover his eyes.

"But Kaoru." "Right now at this moment, I'm fine with it, since now, I know why I've been feeling like this."

Kaoru lifted his Head so that his brother would see his face a little more.

"W…why?"

Hikaru started to scratch his head "B…Because…well…I th-think tha… that I'm in love…with you Kaoru." Hikaru turned his face away a bit, and a light pink blush crossed his face.

Kaoru turned his head to Hikaru's direction. "Hik…Hikaru."

Hikaru turned to Kaoru's direction to see that Kaoru was crying.

Hikaru walked closer to Kaoru and sat next to him, Hikaru lifted Kaoru and placed him on his chest.

Kaoru placed both his hands on Hikaru's soft and warm chest.

"I…I've been wondering the s…same thing too Hikaru."

"B…but then I found out why."

"Then why didn't you tell me Kao?" Hikaru called Kaoru by his pet name

"B…because, I was scared that you w…would reject me." "I mean Hika we're **brothers**, and not to mention **twins**."

"Kaoru, I don't give a rats ass if we're brothers, I love you and and there's nothing that's going to stop me from feeling that way about you, even if we are brothers."

Kaoru started to cry more, then Hikaru got an idea to play with Kaoru a little Hikaru was going to have to be a bit harsh to Kaoru though, but the idea sounded so much fun. 'And I will start…NOW!"

Hikaru moved Kaoru

"Ka…Kao I'm really tired let's not talk about this anymore." Hikaru made his voice sound a bit harsh and annoyed.

"Hu…huh."

"I said that I'm tired, can we talk about this later."

"Uh um, if y…you want, bu…but Hikaru are you okay."

Hikaru turned his head a little so that Kaoru could see him rolling his eyes.

"Duh, I just want to go to bed."

Kaoru looked down at his. 'Why is he acting like that to me all of a sudden?'

"H-Hikaru?"

"What." Hikaru said going under the covers.

"N-Never mind."

Hikaru smiled under the covers 'man he's so cute.'

Kaoru laid down to his position he was in before, and looked up the ceiling. Then he sighed and glanced at Hikaru for a quick moment. 'Maybe he doesn't really feel the same way' tears started to form as Kaoru thought that.

Hikaru was under the covers, laughing under his breath so Kaoru wouldn't hear him. 'Okay….NOW'

Hikaru rapidly took the covers off and jump on top of Kaoru.

"Gotcha." Hikaru said winking at Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he was confused about what was going on.

"Hi-Hikaru what's going on?"

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up, and then nodded.

Hikaru leaned closer to kiss him.

Hikaru got his chance.

Kaoru's eyes widened, but at that moment he didn't give a damn if they were brothers, they loved each other, and like Hikaru said, that's all that matters, he rapped his hands on Hikaru's shoulders, then kissed back.

Hikaru brook the kiss then looked down at Kaoru "I love you."

Kaoru smiled "I love you too."

Hikaru blushed "look what you did Kao."

"What?"

"Makin me blush."

Kaoru giggled

Hikaru smiled. "You're so cute." Hikaru said rolling them around the bed.

"H-Hikaru we're gonna fall."

"That's not gonna happen, I'm not going to make my precious Kaoru, get huUURT!"

"Ouch" they said in unison, and at the same time pain.

"_**I'm not going to make my precious Kaoru get hurt." **_Kaoru said mocking Hikaru.

"Uhge shut up Kao."

They both laughed.

A few days passed and the twins did exactly what they planned, make a party for their mother, and give her the dress she's always wanted, the day was a succes, and even the host club, came by to say happy birthday to their mother, they also gound out that Hikaru and Kaoru were now a couple, when they all went upstairs to their room, and caught then making out, ofcoarse they werent opposed of it, they all knew it was going to happen, well all accept tamaki, and Hikaru and kaoru themselves. Once the twins gave their mother the dress her eyes light up like the night stars, but brighter she gave her twins a big hug, then gave them both a kiss on the cheek, ofcoarse they were like "MOM!" winning like a bunch of baby's, but still as long as their mom was happy.

The day finally ending, and it was time to go to bed, they had school the next day, in their room Kaoru was cuddle in hikaru's chest, and they wrapped there arms together.

Before they drifted off to sleep they said….

"I love you Hikaru."

"I love you too Kaoru."

Hikaru gave Kaoru a good night kiss. Then they drifted off to sleep, waiting for the next day with each other to come.

**The End**

**Well hoped you like this story, I gave this story a whole 2 months pause, I'm really sorry to be that lazy :) I won't do that again with my other stories, well then R&R thank you.**

**Until next time Sayonara. :D**


End file.
